My Mascott Girl
by denayaira
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku dengan mereka... ― Strezemann. Canon, one-shot, 1569 words. SPOILER. Read and review?


**Author's Note:**  
Tag notes dari FB… sebenarnya pengen saya edit lagi, tapi ternyata gak sempat. TT^TT Mana kompi dibawa ke tempat service… opname pula, data-data semua ada di sanaaaaa! Hiks…  
By the way… kalau OOC… maklumlah, Megu tidak segila Strezemann… LOL. Oya, penggunaan –ku dan saya emang sengaja. Ceritanya Strezemann bercerita pakai bahasa Jepang… tahu sendiri 'kan bahasa Jepangnya gimana? XP

Tambahan lagi, ini peraturannya:_Tulislah sebuah adegan dari cerita yang sudah ada/terkenal (misal: Naruto, Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Bleach, dll.) dari sudut pandang tokoh sampingan (atau bahkan tokoh yang dianggap jahat dan dibenci semua orang). Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka?_

Jadi jangan heran kalau ini tidak seperti fic… melainkan lebih seperti resume yang penuh spoiler. Takutnya kepanjangan! DX

**Disclaimer:**  
Nope. I do not own Nodame Cantabile.

**My Mascot Girl**

Franz Von Strezemann.

Di masa lalu, dia adalah seorang yang pianis tak berbakat yang beralih pekerjaan menjadi konduktor karena seorang gadis. Seorang gadis sempurna, yang selalu terlihat bagaikan sedang menari ballet dengan jemari-jemari lentik indah di atas pianonya. Gadis itu bernama Mina. Ah, maaf, saya agak lupa siapa nama lengkapnya. Otak tua saya memang butuh sedikit reparasi, sepertinya. Yang pasti, sang pianis-beralih-pekerjaan-jadi-konduktor itupun mulai dikenal di dunia musik, dan belakangan menjadi salah satu Maestro musik ternama yang dikenal seluruh dunia. Sang Maestro jenius yang amat disayangi dunia lebih dari konduktor manapun. Maestro paling hebat di seluruh dunia, itulah saya!

Kisah saya dengan mereka berdua dimulai saat Mina menelpon saya. Katakan, apa yang bisa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang ditelpon oleh cinta pertamamu setelah sekian tahun lamanya? Tadinya saya sungguh bahagia, sampai rasanya saya rela mentraktir Elise si wanita galak yang menjadi sekretaris saya itu di restoran termahal di Wina. Kebahagiaan saya hancur setelah tahu apa alasan Mina menelpon saya—meminta saya mengirimkan salah satu konduktor saya untuk mengajari salah satu muridnya. Cih.

Saya tak membuang waktu untuk mencari siapa yang akan saya kirim ke Jepang. Saya segera memesan tiket Wina-Tokyo tanpa sepengetahuan Elise. Ya, saya bahkan berani lari dari sekretaris super galak itu, karena sekarang saya punya urusan penting di Jepang. Sushi, Sukiyaki, cewek-cewek Shibuya, Geish-ehem, maksud saya, saya ingin tahu siapa murid berbakat yang dimaksud Mina sampai-sampai rela menelpon saya kembali setelah penolakan lamaran saya yang ke-100 kali beberapa tahun lalu.

Saya cukup terkejut mendapati banyak murid berkemampuan di Universitas Musik Momogaoka, universitas yang didirikan Min-oh ya, saya ingat sekarang, namanya Momodaira Minako. Tetapi, dibanding cecunguk biola yang modelnya mirip dengan pemain sepak bola Jepang dan juga si penari timpani, saya menemukan seseorang yang sangat berbakat… seorang mahasiswi yang memainkan pianonya bagaikan sedang bernyanyi. Belakangan saya tahu namanya Noda Megumi… pendeknya, Nodame. Dan hanya beberapa jam setelahnya, karena Nodame-chan saya bertemu dengan mahasiswa lain yang bernama Chiaki Shinichi. Biarpun dia berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, saya bisa jamin ia adalah putra dari si pianis sombong Chiaki Masayuki itu. Tanpa bertanya lagi pada Mina, saya tahu bahwa si Chiaki inilah yang dimaksud Mina. Tapi, yang membuat niat saya untuk mengajarinya hilang adalah… dia juga mengaku sebagai murid Sebastiano Vieira. Hah, apalagi yang lebih mengesalkan dibanding menjadikan murid MUSUHmu sebagai muridmu sendiri?

Sampai akhirnya, saat itu tiba. Setelah membuat beberapa benjol di kepala saya, Nodame-chan menyeret saya untuk mendengarkan arahan Chiaki bersama S Orchestra, orkestra yang memang sejak awal saya buat untuk 'si-entah-siapa' yang akan jadi murid saya itu. Dia memang belum berhasil memimpin lagu itu dengan baik—tapi setidaknya saya sudah bisa mendengar lagu seperti apa yang ingin ia perdengarkan. Dan saya juga jadi tahu seberapa dalam kecintaannya terhadap musik. Karena itulah, saya terima ia jadi murid saya.

Sekarang, kita kembali ke Nodame-chan. Ya, si jenius yang urakan itu… sungguh, saya harus mengakui dia memang urakan, kamarnya bahkan jauh lebih berantakan dari kamar saya saat masih jadi mahasiswa dulu. Tapi jangan tanya musiknya. Seumur hidup saya, saya belum pernah mendengar permainan piano seperti yang Nodame-chan mainkan… begitu hidup, menggelora, bahkan penuh bagaikan orkestra. Sayangnya ia tak begitu menghargai para leluhur yang telah menciptakan mahakarya yang dimainkannya itu—ia lebih suka bermain nada dan mengubah komposisi musiknya secara keseluruhan.

Beberapa tahun sudah si Chiaki itu jadi murid saya. Si sok keren itu memang tak bisa diajak bermain. Masa' diajak ke 'One More Kiss' saja dia tidak suka? Hanya pria sejati yang tahu bagaimana hebatnya club itu! Saya terpaksa menyeretnya kesana untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian cewek-cewek cantik di One More Kiss. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Nodame-chan, si Mascott Girl itu masih saja berusaha mengejar cintanya pada Chiaki. Kenyataan ini tak pernah membuatku berhenti menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa ia terus bertahan untuk bertahan di sisi si stoic itu? Dan bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa Chiaki tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Nodame selama bertahun-tahun? Mungkin saya memang orang tua kesepian tanpa kekasih, tapi jangan pikir saya tak bisa melihat api cinta membara yang Chiaki pancarkan untuk Nodame-chan!

Setelah konser keliling dunia saya dan Chiaki, saya baru tahu Nodame punya pengalaman pahit dengan musik semasa ia kecil. Pantas saja… andai ia telah bertemu dengan orang yang bisa lebih memperhatikan musiknya sejak dini, saya sungguh yakin ia bisa mengalahkan Son Rui. Yaah, 'tiga ukuran' Nodame memang tidak sebagus Rui, tapi saya lebih suka dia dibanding si pianis Cina itu.

Saya sudah mencoba memberitahu Chiaki, menyuruhnya untuk tidak terus-terusan sok cuek pada Nodame dan memperlakukannya seperti yang Nodame-chan inginkan… tapi ini juga sudah lama sekali.

Ya, sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya saya tak bertemu lagi dengan Chiaki maupun Nodame-chan setelah itu.

Setelahnya, saya mendapatkan berita buruk… sangat buruk!!! Tapi saya tak mungkin bisa menyalahkan usia. Mungkin jiwa saya memang masih muda—tapi usia telah memakan tubuh saya. Pendengaran saya semakin berkurang waktu demi waktu. Dan suatu saat—saya pasti akan tuli. Di atas wanita, musik adalah hidup saya. Saya tak mampu sedikitpun membayangkan bahwa suatu saat musik akan pergi dari saya. Sungguh, saya tak mampu membayangkannya!

Sayapun kembali ke Jepang, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Mina dan melimpahkan keluh kesahku… dan kau tahu apa yang saya temukan? Mina-ku yang cantik telah berubah menjadi gajah gendut yang suka membaca manga sambil ngemil di kantornya. YA TUHAN!!!

Selama beberapa bulan setelahnya saya terus terpuruk. Setiap kali saya melihat seorang cucu dan kakeknya, saya pasti menangis—karena terharu sekaligus iri. Sedikit banyak saya menyesal tak mampu menimang cucu di masa tua saya ini. Sampai akhirnya, Elise yang biasanya galak malah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghibur saya. Yaaah, saya tahu itu bukan untuk saya, melainkan untuk bagusnya konser saya dan keuntungannya sendiri. Perempuan pirang itupun memberi saya libur ke Paris setelah konserku di Belgia.

Sudah saya katakan saya lama tak bertemu Chiaki dan Nodame-chan, 'kan? Memang, tapi saya sungguh percaya mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan, Chiaki baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya dengan Son Rui saat saya kembali menginjakkan kaki di Prancis. Tadinya saya pikir saya bisa menyeret Chiaki ke One More Kiss segera setelah saya bertemu dengannya. Karena itu, dengan hati senang saya bernyanyi riang dalam perjalananku menuju apartemen Chiaki dan Nodame itu. Dan satu hal yang tak saya sangka, saya bertemu Nodame-chan!

Sayapun segera menawarinya untuk ikut gokkon ke One More Kiss dan melakukan tarian Yo Yoi No Yoi bersama saya. Tapi tak seperti biasanya—kali ini ia tak bereaksi. Ada apa? Apa ia bertengkar dengan Chiaki lagi?

Sayapun segera berkata, bercanda mesum seperti biasanya,

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah di dada saya!"

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Ia benar-benar menangis.

Belakangan saya tahu, Chiaki mengerjakan konser piano dengan Rui—itu artinya Rui telah melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi mimpi Nodame-chan sejak sekian lama. Hah. Kupikir Nodame hanya sekedar iri—iri karena dia memang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Saya pikir ia tetaplah Nodame-chan yang dulu, si pecundang yang inginnya hanya bermain musik untuk kesenangannya saja. Pikiran saya berubah sejak ia memulai permainan Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 31 yang amat menyayat hati itu…

Indah… tidak, berkali-kali lipat di atas indah. Setiap nadanya memikat, setiap detik yang kulalui saat mendengarnya amat mendebarkan. Rasa-rasanya saya jadi lupa daratan saat mendengar permainan pianonya… tapi dia lalu berhenti. Ia berhenti memainkan lagu sedih itu sebelum fugue terakhir. Ya, fugue terakhir, bagian dimana semua kesedihan perlahan berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Dengan itu, saya paham, kebahagiaannya… kebahagiaan Nodame-chan belum juga datang padanya.

Betapa bodohnya Chiaki. Betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan permata seberharga ini begitu saja. Andai saya lebih muda empat puluh tahun, bisa saya jamin ia tak akan berada di sisi Chiaki lagi.

Lalu saat saya sadari, saya sudah menawarkan sebuah konser untuk Nodame. Hanya satu lagu, satu lagu diantara beberapa lagu yang akan kupimpin di London nantinya. Sekalipun Elise hampir membunuh saya dengan vas bunga raksasanya karena itu, saya tak peduli. Waktu saya tak panjang… selama saya masih bisa mendengar, selama saya masih bisa mendengar musiknya yang indah, saya ingin melihat ini sesegera mungkin… Melihat kejayaan gadis kecilku itu.

_Chopin Piano Concerto No.1._

Lagu itulah yang saya pilih untuknya. Lagu indah yang dibuat Chopin saat ia pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya demi musik. Lagu yang menurut saya sangatlah cocok dengan Nodame-chan.

Saya memastikan Elise menelpon Chiaki untuk bertanya tentang data-data Nodame—tujuan saya, setidaknya agar ia tahu Nodame akan melakukan konser debutnya. Benar saja, dari Oliver, saya tahu konduktor muda itu sudah berada di dalam hall saat konser saya dimulai.

Dan tak lama… dimulailah lagu itu. Lagu Chopin Piano Concerto No.1 yang dimainkan Nodame. Sungguh, saya pikir saya akan mati. Entah Nodame tak memperhatikan atau apa, ia terlambat memulai permainan pianonya beberapa ketukan. Sempat saya pikir jantung saya berhenti berdetak saat itu. Tapi… saat pandangan kami bertemu, saya langsung tahu permainan seperti apa yang akan dimainkan… termasuk bagaimana saya harus mengiringinya.

Permainannya masih persis seperti seorang Nodame-chan. Melompat, bernyanyi, dan bagaikan menari. Tetapi ia juga berhasil menunjukkan keindahan setiap nada tanpa terkecuali. Kekuatan musiknya menarik orang-orang untuk masuk ke langkah-langkah permainannya.

Dan… pertunjukkan kami berhasil.

Entah berapa banyak kata "Bravo!" yang terdengar untuk gadis kecilku itu.

Selesai pertunjukkan saya terkapar di atas sofa. Saya benar-benar berpikir jantung saya akan berhenti saat konser tadi. Uh… jahat sekali, Nodame-chan… dia membuat saya hampir kena penyakit jantung. Dia menjebak saya untuk mengalami sesuatu semenegangkan ini di umur begini. Saya senang masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Setelah itu, saya terpaksa melanjutkan konser lagi biarpun Elise tetap tak mau membelikan es krim vanilla yang saya minta. Setelah konser selesai, saya menyuruh Oliver untuk mengantar Chiaki bertemu dengan Nodame-chan.

Nah, bagian saya sudah selesai.

Sekarang giliranmu, Chiaki.

…jangan pernah kecewakan gadis kecilku lagi.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_


End file.
